My Little Pony: Ties of Friendship
by Cecil Chandeler
Summary: This story is about two Alicorn brothers who move to Ponyville and experience all sorts of wacky, zany adventures!
1. Episode 1: The Ties that Bind

My Little Pony: Ties of Friendship #1: The Ties That Bind

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This MLP:FIM Fanfiction is non-canon to the actual series. It will feature characters from the main series, but it will also feature my own original characters. MLP:FIM does not belong to me, but my characters do.**

Cut to a large medieval village where many ponies are seen chatting about. North of the village is a large glittering castle with a green courtyard surrounding it. Suddenly, a regal adult male voice starts narrating.

Narrator: Welcome to Galtus, the Great Kingdom of Northeast Equestria. Here, there are many ponies going about with their daily lives... Save for 2 who I have yet to work some things out with... This is the story of... (The narrator reveals himself to be a large Alicorn with a pale body and green mane and tail and white hooves) CECIL! ASHTON!

Zoom in deep in the castle to a bedroom with golden walls and lots of regal and rich stuff and 2 bunk beds. The Alicorn bursts open the door and storms into the room with a stern look on his face.

Alicorn: Have you forgotten the rules of this household already? (Looks around) You two were raised to be the future successors of the Kingdom after I, King Basil Chandeler, have stepped down from the throne. In order to learn everything about being a king, you two must stay within castle boundaries or at the very least, the courtyard. You must not dillydally regarding friendship with the pony population. Especially ponies YOUR age! (Opens a closet door)

Suddenly 2 cream colored Alicorns fall out of the closet and stumble on the floor. One has a blue short-cut mane and tail and the other has a big brunette mane and tail.

Basil: Do I make myself clear, young colts? (The Alicorns get up on their hooves)

Blue Alicorn: (Sigh, then speaks in a refined English accent) Yes, Father.

Brunette Alicorn: (Cockney English accent) What's the big deal anyway? So we went out of bounds for 5 minutes.

Basil: Ashton, you know as well as I do that you are not allowed out of castle grounds without permission.

Ashton: But Cecil and I always ask you to give us permission!

Cecil: And you never do!

Basil: (Sighs in frustration)

Cecil: (Goes to a nearby balcony outside) Look at everypony outside! They're all enjoying themselves and making friends while we're stuck here 24/7!

Ashton: (Goes with Cecil) And all we do here 24/7 is study, study, study. How could you not let us STUDY about the magic of friendship?

Basil: (Rolls his eyes) ...

Cecil: (Goes back inside) You never let us do whatever WE want. Would making a few friends cause any harm?

Ashton: (Goes with Cecil) But no, it's always: (Uses magic to speak in Basil's voice) "Cecil, put out those fires! Ashton, battle those dragons! But be back in your room before 5:00!" (Normal voice) Meanwhile, nopony knows anything about us. We want make friends and hang out like all ponies do!

Cecil: (Looks at a mirror) But who would want to hang out with spoiled rotten princes like us? (Fires a beam of magic from his horn to break the mirror)

Basil: (Sadly) Oh, boys... I understand how you feel. (Cecil and Ashton go next to him) Your powers are still growing, and it's bound to be a confusing time. (Back to normal) When you're a little older, you'll see things MY way. (Walks to the door) Now you two be good colts and stay in your room.

Cecil and Ashton: (Disappointed) Yes, sir.

Basil: (Leaves the room) That's better, my little ponies.

Cecil and Ashton: (Sighs) Of course...

As Basil leaves the room, he goes to his throne. Suddenly he sighs in worry.

Basil: Perhaps I AM being too strict...

Suddenly a ray of sunshine appears before Basil, to his surprise. Meanwhile, Cecil is trotting around the room while Ashton pouts on the bottom bunk bed.

Ashton: This is SO unfair! Father gets to go to royal meetings and festivals, and we just sit here while our potential goes to waste! (Lies on the bed)

Cecil: I know, right!? We never even went to the Grand Galloping Gala, But HE did?! Ugh! (Flies up to the top bunk) What are we going to do...?

Back at the throne room, the ray of sunshine grows larger, and coming down from it is none other than... PRINCESS CELESTIA!

Basil: Princess Celestia! What brings you here, Your Majesty?

Celestia: Hello there, King Basil. I heard about you and your sons' dilemma, and I came here to suggest that you should let your sons learn about the magic of friendship.

Basil: What?! But they're supposed to be Galtus' future rulers! I can't just let them do as they please!

Celestia: But that's just it. If you don't give them some independence, they'll never learn how to be good rulers, let alone learn anything on their own.

Basil: ...

Celestia: You were the one who said that you were being too strict, were you not?

Basil: That is true...

Meanwhile Cecil and Ashton are walking to the throne room and suddenly see a shining light coming from the door.

Cecil: What the?

Ashton: That light...

As they peek into the crack of the door, they see Basil and Celestia talking. They gasp in shock.

Cecil: (Whispers) Princess Celestia?! Here?!

Ashton: (Whispers) But why?

As they continue to listen, Basil and Celestia discuss more about the two.

Celestia: So don't you think it would be wise to give them some independence?

Basil: (Ponders for a while) ...Okay, I will.

Celestia: Very good. Now why don't you talk to them about what we discussed? They'll be glad to hear it... (Uses magic to open the door) Right, boys?

As the door opens, Cecil and Ashton are seen through the entrance with awkward looks on their faces.

Cecil: Uh... (Bows down) Hi?

Basil: Boys? What are you doing here?

Ashton: Uh.. We came to ask you if we could go outside...

Cecil: But it looks as though the answer's obvious...

Basil: Yes.

Cecil: See? I knew- Wait, WHAT?!

Basil: I said yes. I finally realize that I've been holding you two back. That's why I-

Celestia: Shall send you two to Ponyville to learn more about friendship.

Ashton: What?

Cecil: What?

Basil: WHAT?! But, Princess Celestia-

Celestia: Don't you think it's a good idea? (Basil stops and ponders) Ponyville is the central village where many ponies go to meet, commute, and make friends with one another.

Cecil: Is that so?

Celestia: Yes. I have a student there who's also studying about friendship. She's making remarkable progress and whenever she discovers a lesson about friendship, she writes a letter about it to me.

Basil: Letters...

Ashton: So who's this student of yours?

Celestia: (Smiles) All in good time. Now why don't you go pack your things?

Cecil and Ashton: Yes, Princess.

Before Cecil and Ashton leave the throne room, Basil interrupts.

Basil: Wait, boys! (Cecil and Ashton freeze, then turn around) If I may interject, I suggest you follow what the Princess' student does and write me a letter about friendship just like her.

Celestia: That's a great idea! (Turns to Cecil and Ashton) Boys, please write to your father a lesson about friendship whenever you happen to discover one.

Ashton: But how do we send it?

Basil: Use Trucy!

Cecil: Oh, yeah! Our pet phoenix! She can send you the letters!

Celestia: Excellent. Now you may leave.

As the boys actually leave the throne room and go back to their room, Cecil pulls off a large sheet covering a birdcage. Inside is a female phoenix.

Cecil: Hello, Trucy!

Trucy: Hey, Cecil!

Cecil: Good news! We're going to move to Ponyville!

Trucy: Really? Why?

Cecil: So we can learn about friendship! And I have a favor to ask of you...

Trucy: Yes?

Cecil: Can you send letters regarding friendship to Father whenever we write them?

Trucy: Sure thing!

Cecil: Great! I'll get packing!

As Cecil and Ashton finish packing their luggage with Trucy, they carry the luggage on their hips and go outside to the castle courtyard, where Princess Celestia and King Basil are waiting.

Cecil: We're all ready to go!

Princess Celestia: Very good, boys. I've drawn up directions to Ponyville on this map. (Shows a map) Just follow the directions and you'll be fine.

Ashton: Wait, we're not taking the royal carriage?

Celestia: I'm afraid not. You boys are Alicorns and you have a pet phoenix, and that means you can fly by yourselves, am I right?

Cecil: I suppose...

Celestia: I just hope you'll be able to make it there safely.

Cecil: We will, I'm sure.

Basil: ...

Cecil: (Looks at King Basil's worried face) ...Father?

Basil: ...

Ashton: What's the matter?

Basil: ...This is the first time I've let you ponies go out into Equestria. I... I'm worried that you might in harm's way in all this. I've been... so protective of you ever since you were born... I just want you to be safe... Will you?

Cecil: (Smiles) Yes. We will (Hugs King Basil along with Ashton)

Basil: (Stops the hug) I'm counting on you for those letters.

Cecil: Don't worry a thing! (Turns to Princess Celestia)

Celestia: Are you ready, my little ponies?

Cecil and Ashton: Yes, Ma'am! (Cecil takes the map using magic)

Ashton: Let's fly! (Flies off into the sky)

Trucy: Right behind you! (Follows Ashton)

Cecil: (Follows Ashton and Trucy) We're off!

As Cecil, Ashton and Trucy fly in the sky, Cecil is reading the map to Ponyville.

Ashton: What's the map saying, Cecil?

Cecil: (Reading) Hm... The way to Ponyville should be southeast. (Sees Ponyville on the map) Yes, Ponyville's right in Central Equestria!

Suddenly, gusts of wind start to blow right in their faces. The wind makes if difficult for them to see.

Ashton: Augh! So windy!

Trucy: I know! Isn't it great?

Ashton: As if!

Cecil: Don't worry about a thing, Ash! The map's- (The map gets carried off by the wind) ...Been blown away.

Ashton: What?! Cecil, get it back!

Cecil: I'm going to, hold on! (Flies towards the wind-carried map) Ugh... Almost there... (Uses magic to carry it back) Gotcha! (To Ashton and Trucy) I've got the map!

Trucy: Great! The winds are starting to calm down! (All 3 sigh in relief)

As they continue to fly, they see Canterlot below them.

Trucy: Look, there's a castle down there!

Cecil: According to the map, that's Canterlot Castle.

Ashton: So we must be right above Canterlot!

Cecil: Then Ponyville should be just ahead!

As they keep looking down, they see Ponyville just below them.

Ashton: There it is!

Trucy: It looks so medieval...

Cecil: Let's land!

All 3 land on Ponyville ground safely. As they look, they notice the medieval setting that Ponyville is made of.

Ashton: Whoa... So this is Ponyville!

Cecil: Wow... It kinda looks just like the village back in Galtus.

Ashton: Do you know where we're going to stay?

Cecil: Let's see... (Looks at the map) There should be an empty cottage over by the library. (Sees the cottage) Aha! Let's go!

As the 3 go towards the library, they go inside the empty cottage right across from it. It is covered in a layer of dust and cobwebs.

Cecil: (Looks around) It's dusty in here. (Sneezes) Excuse me.

Ashton: Well then, let's clean this up. (Brings out some cleaning utensils with magic)

Cecil ,Ashton and Trucy begin to clean the cottage, starting with the living room, then the kitchen and dining room. Then they clean the bathrooms and closets. As they go upstairs, they clean the bedrooms and upper closets and bathrooms. Then they finish by cleaning the floors.

Ashton: Whew! That was tiring.

Cecil: (Panting) Yeah... But it was worth it.

The cottage is know sparkling clean and looks just like new.

Trucy: This is so cool! (Goes to her birdcage) I'm going to like this place, I just know it!

Ashton: Yeah, yeah, Truce. Just don't burn anything.

They unpack their things and sort them by where they think they should go. Eventually, Cecil and Ashton go to their room, where there are 2 separate beds across from each other.

Ashton: This is our room? Those beds aren't even bunked!

Cecil: I think these beds are nice. (Looks at Ponyville from a window) Wow... Ponyville sure is different.

Ashton: Let's go sightseeing after we unpack.

Cecil: I'm right beside you! (Unpacks his books and writing utensils) Wait for me outside!

Ashton: Sure thing, Cecil! (Unpacks his collectibles) Coming!

As Cecil and Ashton explore Ponyville, they see all sorts of ponies chatting about. They also come across many buildings, such as a jewelery store, the town hall, and Sugarcube Corner. During the sightseeing, Cecil begins to worry.

Cecil: ...

Ashton: What's wrong, Cecil?

Cecil: Oh nothing, it's just... I'm a little nervous.

Ashton: About what?

Cecil: I've chatted with the villager ponies back in Galtus, but that was only to talk about the kingdom and such. I don't know what to talk about here.

Ashton: There's nothing to get so nervous about that! Just talk and maybe they'll want to listen to you!

As they talk, a red stallion with a pointed nose, a red mane, tail and red hooves with fetlocks with a cherry Cutie Mark comes by and stops when he reaches the two.

Ashton: (Sees the red stallion) See, Cecil? Here's your chance!

Cecil: (Gulps) Um... Hello?

Red Stallion: (Gasps, then zooms off)

Cecil: ...Okay... That wasn't what I expected. Hmm? (Smells the scent of oranges) Is that the scent of... Oranges?

Ashton: (Sniffs) Hey, yeah! Where's it coming from? (Looks around sniffing with Cecil)

As they try to look for the source of the scent, they come across a farm with hundreds of orange, lemon, and lime trees. There is also an orange-colored barn right ahead of the trees.

Cecil: (Sees the barn) I bet THAT'S where the smell is coming from!

Just then, a big yellow stallion with a light orange mane and tail, light brown hooves and a brown stetson hat comes rushing towards the two.

Ashton: (Hears rushing hoofsteps) What the?

The yellow stallion then stops to meet the two with a big smile on his face.

Cecil: (Awkward look) Um... Hello?

Yellow Stallion: (Southern accent) Well, howdy there! I'm Frankie! Frankie Citrus! (Sticks out his hoof)

Cecil: Once again, hello. I'm Cecil, and this is my brother Ashton. (Sees Frankie's hoof) What are you sticking your hoof out for?

Frankie: Aw shucks, haven't you ever heard of a hoofshake before?

Cecil: Oh, that's what it is? (Sticks out his hoof towards Frankie's)

But as soon as Cecil tries to grab Frankie's hoof, Frankie grabs it tight and shakes it fast and rough.

Frankie: See now, you got it! (Lets go of Cecil's hoof) Let me welcome ya'll to our farm, Citrus Countryside!

Cecil: Ow... (Shakes his hoof)

Ashton: OUR who?

Frankie: My folks, of course! My Mom Valerie and my Pop Harrison run this farm with me! Let me show ya around! (Pushes them with his head to the trees) This here's our citrus orchard! We grow all kinds of oranges, lemons, limes, and all other citrus fruits here! (Pushes them to a field of soil) This is our soil field, where we plant all sorts of seeds here growin' up to be big citrus trees! (Pushes them to the barn) And this here's our barn, Citrus Countryside's pride and joy!

Cecil: (Dizzy from the pushing) Yes... I can see... that... (Shakes back to normal) By the way, I caught a whiff of orange coming from there. Is that your doing?

Frankie: Yep! I just baked a whole bunch of pies, tarts, cakes, and other sweet treats!

Ashton: And let me guess: They all have citrus fruit in them?

Frankie: Darn right! You two wouldn't mind tryin' some, would ya?

Cecil: (Sheepishly) Well... I wouldn't want to impose, so I'll just...

Frankie: Aww... You won't stay? (Makes a sad face)

Ashton: (Whispers) Cecil, don't make him sad.

Cecil: (Sighs) Fine, I guess I could eat.

Frankie: YAHOO! (Pushes them to inside the barn, which has a table full of citrus-related foods) Dig in, boys!

Cecil: 'What have I gotten myself into?' (Eats)

After they eat, they leave Citrus Countryside to continue sightseeing.

Ashton: MMM! That was some fine cooking!

Cecil: (Has a stomachache) Ugh.. I ate too much...

Ashton: Aw, suck it up, Cess! We've still got lots of sights to see!

Cecil: Yes, yes, I understand... (Sees a building shaped like an upside-down diamond with a gold crown on top) Oh, my.. That looks promising!

Ashton: Well then, let's go! (They enter the diamond building)

As they enter, they see many jewelery products and clothes overflowing with gemstones.

Cecil: There's so many jewels...

Ashton: Yeah! It's pretty swanky in here!

Suddenly, a grand Medieval voice is heard towards the two.

Voice: Pray go on, I say! Thou art on the verge of my cheeks blushing!

Cecil and Ashton: Huh? (They turn around towards a door)

The door opens and the voice is revealed to be a white unicorn stallion with a pointed nose and ears, a spiral horn, blue hooves, mane, tail and eyes, and a diamond Cutie Mark.

Cecil: Oh, um... Hello.

Ashton: Is this your shop?

White Unicorn: Oh, aye! Doth my jewelry and cloth tickle thy fancy?

Cecil: Um... Yes?

Ashton: (Whispering) Does he speak English?

Cecil: (Bumps Ashton) Don't be so rude!

White Unicorn: What is thy matter?

Cecil: Nothing, never mind! I'm Cecil Chandeler, by the way.

Ashton: And I'm Ashton Chandeler!

White Unicorn: (Surprised) Well, fancy that! I have heard word about you two Alicorns! You are from the Kingdom of Galtus, are you not?

Cecil: Yes, you've heard of it?

White Unicorn: Yea verily! I am Diamandro Knight, professional jeweler and designer! I hail from Canterlot, which has been catching wind about Galtus for years! (Excited) Oh, I can see it now! The regal castle, the shimmering jewels, and the most powerful and influential Alicorn, rivaling only that of Princess Celestia... King Basil Chandeler! He is your father, is he not?

Cecil: Why, yes he is! He and Princess Celestia let us move here.

Diamandro: Wonderful! (Hugs Cecil and Ashton tightly) I speak for everypony when I say that we are going to be the best of friends!

Cecil: (Struggling) Um... You're... Crushing me...

Ashton: I like this pony! (Cecil rolls his eyes)

Diamandro: Oh! (Lets go) My apologies, dear Princes, but I have some customers waiting.

Cecil: (Dazed) That's okay... We'll make our way to the exit.

Ashton: (Helps Cecil walk) Come on, Cess.

As they make their way out of the shop, they go on the road back home.

Cecil: (Exhausted) Ugh... I think I've had enough of sightseeing for a while.

Ashton: Well, that's fine, I feel the same way. Let's go home.

Trucy: (Off-screen) Hey, guys!

Trucy then appears out of the sky towards Cecil and Ashton.

Cecil: Trucy?! What are you doing here?

Trucy: Well, something suddenly came up and-

Suddenly, a French voice singing the main theme song is heard from nearby.

Ashton: Who's singing?

Cecil: Let's check it out.

Trucy: It sounds cool!

They go towards the source of the song and see that it's a light yellow Pegasus with a pointed nose, light brown hooves, yellow eyes, and a gold mane and tail with a Pine Tree Cutie Mark singing.

Cecil Oh... (Goes towards the Pegasus) Um, excuse me.

Pegasus: (Surprised and turns around) ...

Cecil: Oh, didn't mean to frighten you. I just heard your singing and it sounded beautiful.

Pegasus: ...

Cecil: (Blank face) I'm Cecil Chandeler.

Ashton: (Comes towards Cecil) And I'm Ashton Chandeler.

Pegasus: (Eyes widen) ...

Cecil: What's your name?

Pegasus: (Soft French accent) Um... I'm... (Softens) Elijah... Pines...

Cecil: I beg your pardon?

Elijah: It's... (Softens) Elijah...

Ashton: ...Didn't catch that there.

Elijah: (Whimpers softly)

There is an awkward silence in the air.

Cecil: Okay... We'll just leave and let you get back to singing... (Leaves)

Ashton: I'll follow suit. (Follows Cecil)

As Elijah sees the two leave, he sees them talking to Trucy.

Cecil: (To Trucy) He's a quiet little pony, don't you think?

Elijah: (Surprised to see Trucy) Oh, my! (Runs to Cecil and Ashton)

Cecil: What the?!

Ashton: Oh, deary me!

Elijah: (Bumps Cecil out of the way) Oh, my goodness! A Phoenix! _Oiseau de feu! _(Fire Bird) This is incredible! I've never seen one before!

Trucy: Well, you're not so quiet now, are you?

Elijah: I'm sorry, it's just... I've heard so much about phoenixes, so I'm really excited to meet one! (Shocked look) And you can talk! I didn't know phoenixes could talk!

Trucy: Actually, I'm the only one who can!

Elijah: Really? Can other phoenixes understand you?

Trucy: Well, yeah! I can understand them as well!

Elijah: And what do they talk about?

Trucy: What do you want to hear?

Elijah: Everything!

Cecil: 'This is tiring...' (Walks towards home with Ashton)

Trucy: (Lands on Cecil's hip) Okay, then! It all started out when I was a fiery red egg... (Continues on) And that's about everything I've been through before we moved here!

Elijah: So you came from Galtus? That's so exciting!

Cecil: (Looks up to see their cottage) Well, this has been fun, but it's time for us to go home, and look at that! We're home already!

Elijah: Aw... I want to hear more about phoenixes!

Ashton: Well, if you really want to know, they-

Cecil: (Puts his hoof into Ashton's mouth and chuckles sheepishly) Ashton, it's already sunset. We really need to get some rest, especially poor Trucy! (Nuzzles her sheepishly) She's so tired, isn't she?

Trucy: Hey, I'm not-

Elijah: (Picks up Trucy) Oh, you poor avian! Are you sick? I'll give you some medicine and-

Cecil: (Takes Trucy back) That won't be necessary! She's just sleepy!

Trucy: Cecil, I'm not-

Elijah: Are you sure? I could take care of her for you!

Cecil: (Walks into the door) It's fine really! (Drags Ashton by the tail)

As Cecil, Ashton and Trucy enter the cottage, it's now pitch-black in darkness.

Ashton: (Scoffs) Rude much?

Cecil: I'm sorry, guys! I was just so flustered!

Trucy: Not to mention you were desperate!

Cecil: That's enough, Truce! What were you doing outside anyway?

Trucy: Well, this pony came to your cottage and invited all sorts of ponies!

Cecil: What pony?!

Suddenly the lights turn on and lots of ponies fill up the cottage.

Ponies: Surprise!

Cecil: WHAT IN EQUESTRIA?!

Ashton: (Looks around) Is this a surprise party?!

Suddenly, the red stallion from earlier pops in front of them!

Red Stallion: (Irish accent) Yes, it is! Surprise! (Cecil and Ashton have awkward looks) Hi, I'm Barry Cherry, and I threw this party just for you two! Were you surprised, were you? Huh, huh, huh?

Cecil: Very surprised; I thought I was finally going to get some peace and QUIET.

Barry: Oh, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, BORING! You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I gasped, remember? You see, I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean _everypony _in Ponyville! (Cecil groans and walks towards the refreshments) And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went GASP! I should throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!

Cecil: ...

Frankie, Diamandro, and Elijah suddenly appear behind Barry.

Frankie: Isn't this great?! We're making friends with one another!

Cecil: ...

Diamandro: I must say, thou art a little tense, are you not?

Cecil: ...

Elijah: Do you have a fever, because I can help you with that!

Cecil: ...

Barry: Aw, come on! Have some fun!

Cecil: ... (Snaps) FUN?! FUN?! WHAT KIND OF FUN CAN I HAVE WITH CRAZY PONIES TRYING TO BUMRUSH ME?! (The party abruptly stops) I MEAN, REALLY! YOU GUYS ARE THE CRAZIEST PONIES I'VE EVER MET! I ACTUALLY REGRET COMING TO PONYVILLE IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY THE MOST HEINOUS BUNCH OF PONIES I'VE EVER KNOWN! I'M GOING UPSTAIRS! (Storms upstairs to his room)

Everypony is now sad and begins crying with miserable looks on their faces, including Frankie, Diamandro, Elijah, Barry, and Ashton. Suddenly Ashton has a stern look on his face and goes upstairs to confront Cecil.

Ashton: (Slams open the door) Cecil Chandeler! You come down here and apologize this instant!

Cecil: NO! All the ponies in this town are CRAZY! Do you know what time it is?!

Ashton: It's 9:00 P.M., but more importantly it's time for you to grow up! All they ever wanted to do was make friends with us, and how do you repay them?! You yell your head off and make them feel ashamed of themselves! (Cecil begins to realize) The only pony who should be ashamed of themselves is YOU! You came here to learn about friendship, not to act like a spoiled brat! If you're not going to apologize, I'm going to report to Father about what you did, and we'll go back to Galtus forever! (Cecil remains silent) Fine, be that way! (Begins to leave)

Cecil: (Cries softly)

Ashton: (Stops worriedly) Cecil? (Comes a little closer)

Cecil: (Sniffles) You're right... I came here to make friends, and I just yelled at my first ones... It was just so hard for me to try that I got so mad... (Sobs) I really am a spoiled rotten brat...

Ashton: (Smiles) There's your answer.

Cecil: (Wipes his tears) What?

Ashton: Trying is the first step. Don't you realize that?

Cecil: (Begins to cheer up) Yes... I think I do. (Goes downstairs with Ashton)

As they go downstairs, everypony glares at Cecil.

Cecil: Listen, everypony. I just want to say... (Takes a deep breath) I'm sorry. I was a fool to yell at you.

Frankie: Huh?

Diamandro: What now?

Elijah: _Que?_

Barry: R-r-really?

Cecil: Let me explain. Trucy, do you have a pen and paper ready?

Trucy: ...Yeah, I do.

Cecil: Good. Write this down. (Trucy begins to write) _Dear Father, today I realized that the first step in doing something is always the hardest, and you might get upset doing it. But when you achieve that step, everything else is smooth sailing. This applies to making friends especially. I was so excited to make friends that it completely overwhelmed my ability to do so. But now I see that I should learn to accept others, no matter who they are or what they're like. _Did you get all that?

Trucy: Sure did! (Blows a breath of fire, sending the letter to Galtus) You're really calm now, Cecil!

Cecil: Yes, but don't thank me. Thank Ashton. He helped me realize that life is not always easy... And now I know that Frankie, Diamandro, Elijah, Barry, and even Ashton... Are my friends!

Ashton: (Smiles)

Everypony: (Surprised looks)

Frankie: (Comes closer to Cecil) You're all right, hayfeather!

Diamandro: (Also comes closer) Indeed so. Most magnificent indeed.

Elijah: (Also comes closer) _Oui. _You are a fine pony.

Barry: (Also comes closer) And you know what this calls for?

Cecil: Yeah... Let's party, everypony!

Everypony: (Cheers)

As they party through out the night, Barry closes this episode with a speech.

Barry: Are you excited? Because I am! I've never been so excited before, except for the one time I want GASP and-

Episode 1: The Ties that Bind END


	2. Characters!

My Little Pony: Ties of Friendship Characters

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This MLP:FIM Fanfiction is non-canon to the actual series. It will feature characters from the main series, but it will also feature my own original characters.

Cecil Chandeler

Gender: Male

Place of Origin: The Kingdom of Galtus

Occupation: Prince of Galtus/Student of King Basil Chandeler

Profile: Cecil Chandeler is an Alicorn sporting a cream-colored body and a blue mane and tail with astounding intellect and genius. He, along with his twin brother, Ashton, are the Princes of Galtus and as such, are next in line to inherit the throne together. Cecil excels in the magical arts and has immense magical power, but is somewhat lacking in physical strength. He is decent at flying and is very precise when using his magic. He speaks in a refined English accent and uses a varied vocabulary. He has a calm and collected personality, yet he is also somewhat sensitive and a bit of an awkward airhead. He is a curious pony and wants to learn more about the magic of friendship, but due to his father's protective nature, he is not allowed outside the castle or the castle courtyard. Due to this, he has a habit of sneaking out of bounds to mingle with the villager ponies, and wants to make friends of his own, much to King Basil's objections. But deep down, Cecil believes that no pony would want to befriend a spoiled rotten prince like him. When King Basil finds out about Cecil's situation, he decides to let them make friends,, but moves them to a different location to learn more about friendship: Ponyville. Cecil has a very close relationship with his twin brother, Ashton, and they even refer to themselves as "Bronies" occasionally. His Cutie Mark is the Royal Crest of Galtus, who he shares with Ashton. He is referred to as "Cess" by Ashton.

Ashton Chandeler

Gender: Male

Place of Origin: The Kingdom of Galtus

Occupation: Prince of Galtus/Student of King Basil Chandeler

Profile: Ashton Chandeler is an Alicorn sporting the same cream-colored body and Cutie Mark as his twin brother Cecil, but has a big brunette mane with a brunette tail the same as Cecil's. In contrast to Cecil's calm yet sensitive personality, Ashton is bold and brash with the heart of a warrior. He is a lot more daring and upbeat than his brother, and he can be reckless at times, but he cares a lot for Cecil a lot as much as Cecil cares about him. Ashton also has the same immense magical power as Cecil, but he's much more experienced in physical activity. He is also better at flying than Cecil, and can fly faster than most Pegasus ponies. He speaks in a Cockney English accent, but also has a varied vocabulary like Cecil. Like Cecil, Ashton wants to learn more about friendship as well, and tags along with Cecil sneaking out of the castle and through the courtyard right to the village. Ashton is more enthusiastic to make friends than Cecil, and doesn't see himself as a spoiled rotten prince, but underprivileged. He is often referred to by a shortened variation of his name by Cecil: "Ash".

Basil Chandeler  
Gender: Male  
Place of Origin: The Kingdom of Galtus

Occupation: King of Galtus/Teacher to Cecil Chandeler and Ashton Chandeler

Profile: Basil Chandeler is the ruler of the kingdom known as Galtus and the father of Cecil and Ashton. He has raised them to be Galtus' future rulers since childhood and to defend the kingdom not only as kings, but warriors as well. He is an expert at magic, flying, and all sorts of combat. He is also very strict with Cecil and Ashton, who do not take well to it. He forbids them from ever going outside of the castle or out of the courtyard because he wants them to learn how to be kings and not waste their time in the village. But he is visited by Princess Celestia, who suggests that they should learn more about friendship to become better rulers, which Basil eventually says yes. When Basil decides that they should make friends, he sends them to Ponyville to learn about friendship better.

Franklin Seville "Frankie" Citrus

Gender: Male

Place of Origin: Tropia

Occupation: Farmer

Profile: Frankie Citrus is an Earth Pony with an Orange Slice Cutie Mark. He was born in the forest village called Tropia, but moved to Ponyville with his parents when he was little. He is the only child of Valencia and Hamlin Citrus, who are also farmers. He has a yellow body with a light orange mane and tail and light brown hooves. He is the largest and strongest of the characters and is similar in design to Big McIntosh and speaks in a Missouri Ozarks accent. His personality, however is gregarious, open-minded, and warmhearted. He is very athletic and can kick down a barn with his hind hooves. He likes to cook and bake foods that involve citrus fruits. He is the first to meet Cecil and Ashton when they arrive to live in Ponyville.

Diamandro "Dia" Knight

Gender: Male

Place of Origin: Canterlot

Occupation: Jewelery & Fashion Designer

Profile: Diamandro Knight is a Unicorn with a spiral horn and large cut diamond Cutie Mark. He was born in Canterlot, but moved to Ponyville 2 years prior to the story so that he could collect more gems from the mountain mines. He is exceptionally skilled in magic, and mainly uses it to make things beautiful and glamorous. His personality is benevolent, graceful, yet slightly melodramatic. He speaks in a grand Medieval accent similar to that of a knight. He is into all sorts of fashion and keeps up with all the latest trends. He specializes in making male clothes with his own flare, and when he's not making fashion, he makes jewelery for men to wear, such as rings, piercings and watches. He is also willing to help ponies with their personal appearances and lifestyles. He is the second of Cecil and Ashton's friends.

Elijah "Eli" Pines

Gender: Male  
Place of Origin: Cloudsdale

Occupation: Plant and Animal Caretaker

Profile: Elijah Pines is a Pegasus with a Pine Tree Cutie Mark. He is very passionate about nature and cares a lot about the environment. He mainly focuses on taking care of plants and animals and knows a lot about botany and veterinary practice. He also has knowledge about cooking and, as he cooks healthy and dietary organic food for plants and animals. He lives in a treehouse that is roughly the size of 2 cottages. His flying expertise is just like any other Pegasus pony's, if not above average. He is civil, courteous, and kind, but very timid and slightly naive and speaks in a soft-toned French accent and occasionally says French words and phrases. He is the third of Cecil and Ashton's friends.

Bernard "Barry" Cherry

Gender: Male

Place of Origin: Ponyville  
Occupation: Baker

Profile: Bernard Cherry is an Earth Pony with a red body, red mane and tail, and red hooves along with a Cherry Cutie Mark. He is a baker that works at Tropicakes, a recently opened bakery in Ponyville. Frankie Citrus is Bernard's co-worker at Tropicakes. He is incredibly cheerful and hyperactive and speaks (a lot) in a cheerful Irish accent. He tends to look on the bright side of things, even if there isn't one sometimes. He is also a hardcore party animal and planner and loves to sing and dance. Due to his cheerful personality, Bernard, or "Barry" as everypony calls him, can sometimes annoy other ponies, particularly Cecil. Despite his cheery attitude, he is also very sensible and can tell when somepony doesn't want his company, but without being sad. He is the final friend that Cecil and Ashton make.

Mirabelle "Mimi" Crest

Gender: Female  
Place of Origin: The Kingdom of Thealis  
Occupation: Princess of Thealis  
Mirabelle Crest is the Princess of Thealis, the neighboring kingdom of Galtus. She is a smart, sensible Alicorn with a refined English accent, much like Cecil. She and Cecil are childhood friends and used to play together back at Galtus Magic Kindergarten. Unbeknownst to Mirabelle, Cecil developed a growing crush on her during their studies, but hasn't told her his feelings out of fear of rejection or embarrassment. Mirabelle moves to Ponyville way after Cecil and Ashton to study the magic of friendship, much to Cecil's delight. (And embarrassment)


End file.
